1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vent device for the release of gas, and more particularly to a relief vent that operates in conjunction with a pressure-relief valve associated with high-pressure, gas-storage tanks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art that various problems and difficulties are being encountered in providing suitable venting means associated with high-pressure storage tanks, particularly where the tanks are mounted to vehicles and are adapted to store the LPG-type of fuel for vehicles.
The principal problem is in protecting the venting system so that the overflow of gas can be released in a simple yet safe manner, and foreign matter is prevented from entering the discharge line of the system. Many types of vents have been tried, and those that are presently being employed have not been entirely satisfactory for use with LPG-fuel systems. That is, most of the vents are very complicated, and they are costly to install and maintain. Furthermore, over a period of time, they are very often adversely affected by the environment and become inefficient or inoperable--thus allowing water, dirt and other foreign matter or objects to become lodged in the main overflow-discharge line.
It should be noted that, for safety reasons, it is required that a pressure-regulating valve be installed with a storage tank, whereby gas pressure within the tank is maintained at a safe level. However, when a vent is installed in a vehicle, it is also required that it be located outside of the vehicle body and be pointed in a vertical direction, or at the most 45.degree. thereto, so that any gases released will be readily discharged to atmosphere and thus not be dangerously entrapped within or under the vehicle.
Therefore, it can be seen that it is highly desirable to be able to provide a reliable vent device having a simple operation and capable of being mounted vertically.